


out of the neighborhood

by vesperlynds



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Short drabble about Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson on a vacation. I wrote with the Raimi films in mind, but it's not very specific, so it can be whoever you want it to be.





	out of the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge. 100 word drabble. Prompt: beach

“Come on, MJ. I know you’ll love it.”

“Are you sure it’ll work?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Well, you did almost drop me on our honeymoon. You’re not supposed to do a bridal carry over the Grand Canyon.”

“But I caught you.” Peter leaned in for a kiss. Mary Jane smiled against his lips.

“I’m still not letting you swing me around palm trees.”

“I’m not going to drop you, babe.”

“But somebody could see us, and you aren’t really dressed for the occasion.” Peter unzipped his wetsuit. A glimpse of red and blue was now visible. Mary Jane nodded.


End file.
